Flying toys have been known for many years. These can be planes and helicopters. Such toys use a propeller or rotor system for propulsion and/or lift.
For a flying toy such as a helicopter or plane, the propeller is usually located on nose of canopy for plane or top for helicopter. When the flying toy hits to a hard surface or rigid object along the direction of fight, an impact force is exerted to the propeller directly. Since the propeller is made of plastic material, if there is no cushion to absorb the energy, this impact force is sometimes large enough to break the propeller. Additionally, in most propulsion design, the propeller is either linked firmly on the motor shaft or through the output shaft of gearbox. Without appropriate tools with skill, it is difficult for children to replace the propeller. As a result, the toy is damaged easily.
The present disclosure relates to a propeller and blade mechanism designed to minimize or overcome these problems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved structure for a flying toy airplane that is more resistant to damage from a crash and/or from regular usage such as landing.